


Not Like the Movies

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: But that's how it should be. (Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Not Like the Movies" by Katy Perry


End file.
